In The Dark
by SakuxXxSyao
Summary: Maka's developed feelings for not only Soul but Kid also! And what happens when the lights go out at a DWMA party? first fanfic, so might be bad SoMa
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my first fanfic so please try to whip my story into shape! Any comments are accepted!**

**Don't really know why i chose soul eater as my first fanfic this just popped into my head so maddeningly i just couldny get it out but the part in the beginning about blair is unimportant. just opening up. okay ... STARTO!**

**btw **

_SLANTY= dream/thought_

**BOLD= boldly said or **_**thought**_

* * *

Maka's POV

I flopped down onto my bed. We had off from school so I was home with Blair and Soul. Pretty soon Blair got bored and dragged me and Soul to the worst lingerie stores saying 'I need a second opinion'. I counted 11 nosebleeds from Soul, 16 Maka-chops to Blair and 9 lingerie stores. Ugh. That girl or cat or whatever she was got on my nerves. Not only was she constantly harassing Soul but she was absolutely useless around the house.

I heard the phone ringing and dragged myself out of bed to pick it up. I brought the phone up to my ear.

"Hello, Maka! CAN YOU HEAR ME?" A feminine voice boomed in my ear. I pulled the phone away. I only knew one girl who would speak that loud.

"Seriously, Patty, I'm not deaf!" I retorted into the phone. _Although I might be now..._

"Yeah, whatever. Did you know-" There was a pause for a second and shouting in the background. I sweatdropped.

"Ahem, terribly sorry about Patty. We just called to inform you of a formal party for the students at DMWA tomorrow night at 7 p.m." a different, masculine voice explained.

"Polite as ever, Kid. Sure, I'll let Soul know."

"Great. REMEMBER THAT YOUR DRESS HAS TO BE SYMETRICAL!" With that, he hung up.

I retreated back into my room. I laid down on my bed and sighed. I brought my pillow up to my face. I had come up with a new problem this year. I rolled over. _Sheesh, this problem has got to stop. _I think I've developed feelings for Kid. Yes, Death The Kid. The polite, OCD Death The Kid. Even worse, I think I've also developed feelings for Soul. I could feel my cheeks warm up as usual as I pondered my odd problem. I didn't want to fall for 1 person, let alone 2 people who happened to be my weapon and a symetry-obsessed meister, I just... did. As much as I tried to deny it, I did.

I needed a shower.

Just as I guessed, the warm water cleared my mind and I temporarily forgot my problem. I stepped out in a couple minutes and wrapped a towel around myself. Just as I was about to open the door, my problem came rushing back to me. I could feel my face flush as the thought dawned on me that in order to get back to my room, I would need to go through the living room where Soul was probably watching TV. A month ago this wouldn't bother me, but now...

_Just calm down, Maka. You can't stay cooped up in the bathroom forever and plus you know he won't overreact. He doesn't think of you _that_ way. _I reassured myself.

I gathered up my courage and pushed open the door. There was Soul, on the couch, his ruby eyes trained on the TV. I could hear my heart racing as I walked as naturally as I could back to my room.

"Oi, Maka" I froze, feeling my heart beat faster. I turned around.

"Yes?" I said, fighting a waver in my voice.

"I heard the phone ringing earlier, who called?" Soul asked.

"Kid. We're going to a DMWA party tommorow at 7 pm." I answered, surprised it didn't come out as an incoherent jumble of sounds.

I knew I was overreacting. Nobody needed to tell me that. It was just my brain being so worried. Then again, here I was, standing in just a towel in front of a boy I liked. I hurried into my room and quickly shut the door. I leaned against the wall. _What a problem I've gotten into._

* * *

**So? How was it so far? Sorry if Maka seemed a little OOC... I'll have a Kid scene next chapter... ugh. Trust me, it's important that she likes kid. also sorry for the shortness. Give me your honest opinion. ~^-^~**

**Please R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all your support and stuff! it really makes me really happy! i mean this story is my first! i really thank you! sorry i havent updated for a while but i had midterms. and a new anime addiction. and why do i always have blair in the story? its completly irrelivent to the plotline. i think. anyway chappy 2 ~^-^~**

**STARTO!**

* * *

*# TOMORROW#*

Maka's POV

I was reading a book innocentley on the couch when IT pounced on me, smothering me with 'love'.

"Hey, Maka, why didn't you tell Blair there was a party?" Blair asked, suffocating me in her breasts. "Blair wants to party!"

"Blair... GET OFF!" I yelled at her. She backed off. For some reason, I was really angry.

"Maka yelled at Bu-tan for asking a question! Maka's a meanie!" she sniffed, fake tears welling up in her eyes.

"FINE! You want to know why I didn't tell you? Your choice of clothes for a 'formal party' would give every boy there a nosebleed!" Oops. Didn't mean to say that. Half of my brain said _' just say sorry before she gets any ideas' _and another part said _'well both halves of it are true. You _weren't_ going to tell her and she_ would _give every boy there a nosebleed two and two make four.' _and a tiny part of my brain said '_yay my good _and_ bad sides are mean!' _I have no idea where that came from. **(A/N i really dont know where that came from XD)**

Something seemed to click in Blair's mind. "So, if I wear something cute, that _won't _give boys a nosebleed, I can go?"

I sighed. "Blair, you really shouldn't..." But it was too late. She was already out the door to go shopping for 'cute' clothes

Tonight was going to be a loooong night.

* * *

I admired myself in front of the mirror. The dress I picked looked really cute on me, even in my own eyes.

The dress was a had a purple bow around my waits

"OOOOOOH! Maka-chan looks CUTE!"

I gave out a little screech and turned around. There was a girl I didn't know sitting on my window. She was really... cute.

She jumped down, nimbly landing on her feet. "So how do I look?" The girl asked, spinning in a circle. She was wearing a really pretty dress with spirals printed all over it and a matching spiral headband.

"Uhhhhhh..." I didn't know this girl. What was I supposed to say? _'You look really cute! By the way, who are you?'_

She giggled. "Is Maka-chan stunned speechless by Blair's cuteness?"

I gaped. This girl was Blair? Then I noticed the cat ears sticking up behind her headband. But she really didn't didn't look like Blair, if you catch my drift.

"Blair used magic on herself to change her appearance! Isn't magic helpful?" She beamed.

Yep, it was definitely Blair. I smartly replied "Uhhhh... yeah?"

"Now can I go to the party?" She pouted a little bit. _Oh, crap, I can't say no to _that_ pouting face. _I could feel my will crumbling. I sighed.

"It's not like I can stop you anyway..." I turned away and started to walk away when Blair glomped me.

"Thank you, Maka-chan!" She let go of me and skipped out the door. I watched her leave and thought '_I wish I was that cute...'_

I rubbed my head and followed her out the door. At least in that form I didn't have to worry about her giving every boy around her a nosebleed.

As if to prove my theory, Blair was holding onto Soul on the couch. Soul was looking at her like something mysterious you find on the ground. And he _wasn't_ having a nosebleed.

"Maka! Who is this?" Soul asked, narrowly avoiding Blair who was now jumping around trying to hug him.

I laughed. "Blair."

Blair caught him and his eyes widened simeltainiously "But.. but no she isn't!" He said pointing to Blair's chest.

I giggled again. "Yup."

Blair pressed herself onto Soul even more...

And he had a nosebleed.

I just stood there stunned for a moment. _'No... she's... NO!' _Tears welled up in my eyes and I ran out of the room into the cold February night. Hot tears warmed my face from the cold winter breeze passing by. _'I thought he only had nosebleeds around her because of her chest but now she's just as flat as me and he still is attracted to her! Mabye he loves her after all...'_

I stared up at the gruesome moon and thought to myself _'Well there's still Kid...'_

**

* * *

I did not like writing that last part. i just finished zero no tsukaima and this just popped into my head i really dont know why it reminds me of that it just does. i think its like around valentines day there. not quite but close. anyway sorry bout the lateness again. i think ive finished 3 or 4 animes while i was writing this. ahh multiple obsessions.**


End file.
